Night on the Reef
by Butterfly Stomper II
Summary: One-Shot / Hank has an unexpected experience.


Night had long since moved over the ocean. The reef was quiet as the resident creatures were sleeping in their homes. Such was the case for the anemone where Marlin and Nemo lived and the brain coral home of Dory right beside it. She snored lightly in it's entrance, this being the first night alone since her parents found their own place. Their place was just one out cove away. Destiny and Bailey were too large to have a residence in the reef, so they slept just outside, with Bailey at the surface of the water so he could breath.

Then there was Hank.

The septopus was resting just a little distance from Dory's home. He didn't have a place of his own because he stated he didn't need one. Dory had offered to share her home when her parents left but he claimed he couldn't fit in there. That was a blatant lie and he knew it, but if he was in there, it would have been cramped for the both of them. So he had found a comfortable place to sit on the reef and get some rest at night.

Since getting his new and rather odd family, Hank had become more content, even happier. This allowed him to finally have a normal sleep schedule. Though, you couldn't really call it solid sleep. He was a very light sleeper. He rested his eyes and drifted mostly, but he was still alert and easily awakened.

So it was this night, Hank was resting in his spot. He was drifting in a dreamless state, resting his body and mind.

That was until a voice stirred him from his rest. It was a murmur at the level where it was annoying. At first, he tried to ignore it, hoping that it would just stop. However, the voice soon got louder and a little more understandable and it wasn't long until Hank recognized the voice.

"Dory?" he spoke quietly with a drowsy undertone. He opened his eyes to see the royal blue tang slowly and clumsily swimming toward him. "Dory, why are you awake?"

He got no response, which bothered him. "Dory," he said with a little more force but then when silent as she got closer. She was still asleep. She was gently snoring as she paddled her fins in the single direction.

Hank watched in bewilderment as she swam closer and started to cross in front of him. After a moment, his expression softened and he let out an understanding sigh. With everything Dory was, of course she'd be a sleep swimmer. It was kind of endearing. However, the last thing he wanted was her swimming off into the great blue yonder. With a gentle push of his tentacle, he turned her around so she would swim back to her coral home.

Instead of swimming straight, however, Dory unconsciously shifted her swim pattern and swam right into the septopus. Once she made contact, she smiled and hugged him with her fins.

Hank was startled and slightly panicked at this. He was not a hugger and really didn't like being touched. "Hank..." she said softly, this caused him to focus on the fish that was now sleepily nuzzling into him. "You're so squishy," the septopus raised a brow incredulously.

Dory snuggled little more. "You're my best friend," she said then settled into him, fast asleep.

Hank stared at the sleeping fish, his eyes wide. He was her best friend? The shock of the statement focused his mind and he thought about everything that had happened.

She had changed his life in so many ways, almost over night. She had taken him from a lonely solitary life and showed him what it was to have family and friends. He had gone from cursing the ocean to driving a truck off a cliff just to be with her. He may still be getting used to the feelings of joy and inclusion, but this little fish was teaching him how to live again.

Hank's expression changed and he looked down at her fondly as she dreamed. He lifted a tentacle and hugged her close. "Thank you," he said quietly through a soft smile. "You're my best friend too,"

Without even realizing it, Hank drifted into a deep and restful sleep, holding close the friend who had changed his life for the better.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Nemo/Dory or any of the characters

This one shot was inspired by this group of sketches called Hankin Around by Piranhartist on Deviant Art. Check it out, they are amazing.


End file.
